just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Do They Know It's Christmas
Do They Know It's Christmas is a song during the credits of every Christmas Special in every show and spin-offs. Lyrics (Single Version) Eric Saade: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time We let in light and we banish shade Boy George: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Liam Cacatian Thomassen: But say a prayer Pray for the other ones At Christmas time it's hard Nick Jonas: But when you're having fun There's a world outside your window And it's a world of dread and fear Lisa Ajax: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Lisa Ajax & Charlie Puth: And the Christmas bells that ring there Are the clanging chimes of doom Charlie Puth: Well tonight thank God it's them Instead of you The FO&O: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time The greatest gift they'll get this year is life Ryan Tedder (of OneRepublic): Where nothing ever grows No rain or rivers flow Ryan Tedder & The FO&O: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Willy William: Here's to you Spencer Ludwig: Raise a glass for everyone Kristian Talev/Krisko: Spare a thought this yuletide for the deprived If the table was turned would you survive Kristian Kostov: Here's to them Adam Levine: Underneath that burning sun Eminem: You ain't gotta feel guilt just selfless Give a little help to the helpless Oscar Zia: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Yeah All: Feed the world Feed the world Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again until fade Lyrics (Just Dance - TV Show soundtrack version) Ed Sheeran: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time We let in light and we banish shade JP Cooper: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Louis Tomlinson: But say a prayer Pray for the other ones At Christmas time it's hard Kevin Jonas: But when you're having fun There's a world outside your window And it's a world of dread and fear Sergey Lazarev: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Sergey Lazarev & Troye Sivan: And the Christmas bells that ring there Are the clanging chimes of doom Troye Sivan: Well tonight thank God it's them Instead of you The Party Posse (Oscar Zia, Isaiah Firebrace, Eric Saade & Charlie Puth): And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time The greatest gift they'll get this year is life Omar Rudberg: Where nothing ever grows No rain or rivers flow Omar Naber & The Drama Brothers (Eminem, Ben G, Troye Sivan, Luis Fonsi & Kristian Kostov): Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Ben G: Here's to you James Arthur: Raise a glass for everyone Kristian Talev/Krisko: Spare a thought this yuletide for the deprived If the table was turned would you survive Lisa Ajax: Here's to them Tove Lo: Underneath that burning sun Eminem: You ain't gotta feel guilt just selfless Give a little help to the helpless Dan Balan: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? All: Feed the world Feed the world Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again until fade Lyrics (Singers High soundtrack version) Lyrics (Kygo And Friends/Rappers Aboard/Singers Club/Englishmen Adventures soundtrack version) Trivia Singers Listed (Gallery) DanBalan.jpg|Dan Balan Sergey Lazarev at NWJ2015 (crop).jpg|Sergey Lazarev Eminemjpg-6ca5130ad9f2e9ef.jpg|Eminem Gettyimages-597183608.jpg|JP Cooper John-newman-john-william-peter-newman-born-16-june-1990-is-an-english-JPFC47.jpg|John Newman Edinburgh-scotland-uk-17th-may-2017-picturecallum-scott-celebrities-J5H65Y.jpg|Calum Scott 4342896342d1fce26aafc3ca1ed9891f.jpeg|Kristian Kostov 651056072.jpg|Luis Fonsi Benjamin-Ingrosso-.jpg|Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G J-balvin-Premios-Juventud-2016-billboard-1240.jpg|J Balvin 90485c9f4f819c2b24058eb5bfbcbd06.jpg|Kristian Talev/Krisko LisaAjaxWebb.gif|Lisa Ajax Nintchdbpict000302525563.jpg|Alex Maquet/Alma FEC1DBF32853142BF30C716566F414A6.png|MC Hammer Charlie-puth-main-publicity-1-elisabeth-caren.jpg|Charlie Puth Rs 634x1024-161120154152-634.Spencer-Ludwig-2016-American-Music-Awards.kg.112016.jpg|Spencer Ludwig 170217 noje melodifestivalen fo-o.png|The FO&O Hovi.jpeg|Hovi Star Teen-choice-awards-top-10-fashion-hits-and-misses-including-miley-cyrus-selena-gomez-ed-sheeran-and 0.jpg|Ed Sheeran Camila-cabello-at-tommyland-tommy-hilfiger-spring-2017-fashion-show-in-venice-02-08-2017 6.jpg|Camila Cabello The-weeknd-shopping-cartier-selena-gomez-valentines-gift-feb-10-2017-ftr.jpg|The Weeknd Holding-sam-smith-grammys1.jpg|Sam Smith EMA 2017 Omar Naber.jpg|Omar Naber French-montana.jpg|French Montana A849c58cbafc20939e1203652e42f788--jordan-fisher-john-laurens.jpg|Jordan Fisher James-arthur-red-carpet-summertime-ball-2017-2-1497116109-custom-0.jpg|James Arthur Category:Songs Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs